Avengers: Gereration 2
by BlackGale
Summary: Many years after the defeat of Ultron shield has started a new program know as the academy to train teens with powers to become the second generation of Avengers, evil new and old seeks to destroy the academy and it's students with it, can these rookie hero rise to the challenge?. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**darkalphazero: Hey guys after seeing Age of Ultron I decided to make a next generation story like a few other authors on the site but I still want this to be my own so I hope you guys like it and here is the oc form**

Name:

Hero Name:

Age: 14-19

Personality:

Fears: at least three

Appearance:

Normal Attire:

Hero Attire:

Powers:

Family:

Bio:

weaknesses:

 **darkalphazero: and now a example:**

Name: Kelvin Maximoff

Hero Name: Scarlet Warlock

Age: 14

Personality: He is kind of shy when you first meet him but when you get to know him he is a jokester who loves to make people laugh, he can go from being hyper to lazy at the drop of a pen, he is also a party animal and he has a habit of saying random stuff and random times, if you hurt his friends you are a dead man walking and he does not like being touched

Fears: Losing his friends, being to weak to save innocents, Heights and losing control of his powers

Appearance: He is about 5'5 and has slightly pale skin, he has light brown hair and scarlet eyes, on the palms of his hands he has scarlet eyes with yellow star shaped pupils

Normal Attire: (Spring and summer): A light green sleeveless V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans and some red flip flops along with a pair of scarlet fingerless gloves, (his fall/autumn and winter attire will appear later)

Hero Attire: a scarlet suit that cover all of him except for his head and a yellow cape along with scarlet bandages with yellow eye markings on them

Powers: He can shoot scarlet lasers from his palm eyes and when someone touches his palm eyes they get hallucinations and perhaps more powers are still awaiting to be discovered...

Family: Wanda Maximoff (mother), Vision (father), Pietro Maximoff (uncle)

Bio: aside from being the son of two of earth's mightiest heroes he had a fairly normal childhood

weaknesses: he can not control his hallucination powers and aside from his powers he is just a normal human being

 **darkalphazero: hope you guys like this story and send in ocs, see you next time and you keep on being you**


	2. prolog

**darkalphazero: Wow three ocs all ready! now for the prolog the focus of this chapter will be on my oc Kelvin, BEST OC Maker's oc Artur, lauraosnes's oc Gabriella, animedork56's oc Amelia and now for the prolog**

A fourteen year old boy and a fifteen year old girl along with another girl who was fourteen were seen siting in a huge jet that looked like something Tony stark would fly in

" _In so little time my life has been changed so much..."_ The boy thought to himself upon closer exception he had Scarlet eyes and brown hair, he is about 5'5 and had slightly pale skin, he was wearing a light green sleeveless V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans with some red flip flops along with a pair of scarlet fingerless gloves "WOW! Guys look!" the boy yelled all of a sudden and pointed at the ground were a huge creature with a crocodilian build but with fins instead of paws swam lazily in the huge lake below

"I guess we are getting close" the fifteen year old girl said upon closer inspection she has wavy brown hair that fall to about mid-back and has brown eyes. She's about 5'6'' and weighs 130 lbs. She has an olive skin tone and she has a diamond shaped scar on her neck, she was wearing A turquoise tank top, a pair of white high waisted shorts, and a pair of turquoise wedges.

The fourteen year old girl remained silent and upon closer inspection she has Blonde hair and blue eyes. She is 5'2 and about 100 pounds and she was wearing Dark blue jeans and a black sweatshirt plus converse.

soon the jet landed on a helipad in front of a huge mansion which was the only building the trio of teens had seen on the island as the three got off they were approached by a pack of Deynochus wearing some sort of iron man armor and another fourteen year old boy, the new boy is a bit skinny and has black hair and eyes, he's a little tall for his age and His clothes consist of black pants with a black belt that had a large silver buckle, a black V-necked shirt that was worn underneath a black trench-coat with gray lining going down the sleeves, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins. He has a silver plate worn on on the left side of his coat, and a pair of black fingerless gloves but the left glove could not be seen as he was wearing a deep red iron man glove and it was pointed at them

"Why are you on MY island? the only reason I did not blast you out of the sky is because of the fact that I saw the shield symbol and if Fury wants the dinosaurs tell him that he is welcome to try to take snappy out of his lake" the new teen said

"We don't want the dinosaurs we just want to talk to you I am-" the fifteen year old began but was cut off by the new teen

"You are Gabriella Romanoff code name: Hummingbird" the new teen said before turning to the other boy "You are Kelvin Maximoff but you don't have a codename" the new teen continued and after the first boy now know as Kelvin said "yet" the new teen turned to the fourteen year old girl and said "You are Amelia Bell and your codename is Alchemist"

"How di-" Amelia began but was cut off by Gabriella

"We both know who the other is good" Gabriella said "Artur Stark we have come to recruit you for a shield program that will train teens with powers to control them and eventually become the next generation of Avengers"

"Oh you are here good sorry for being late one of Arur's pets decided I would make a good snack" None other than Tony Stark said as he landed in the good old mark II and face plate lifted and reviled that the past year had not done much but give a grey hair here and there

"Wow yo-you're Iron Man!" Kalvin exclaimed

"Yeah now lets go inside to talk while Arutr gets his stuff" Tony said as the group went into the huge mansion

When they entered the huge mansion the none Starks froze in shock it was made of pure marble and futuristic technology was everywhere Artur kept walking until he reached the center of the room and a deep crimson dragon styled armor that looks like a mix of the Mark II, Dragon and Wyvern Bones from Majin Bone seemed to grow out of his skin and he then flew up to get something

 _"One day these kids will be Earth's mightiest heroes..."_ Tony thought to himself " _I hope for there sake that day is not for a LOOOOOONG time"_

Artur flew down from where ever it was that he flew to and he was holding what looked kind of like some sort of glass card 'Ready to leave for the academy?"

"Yup Kelvin said with a nod

"We were waiting for you" Gabriella said while Amelia just nodded before walking away but before the group left there was something Arutr wanted to show them The group of teens arrived at the lake where Arutr kept Snappy and lowered down a tied up goat which Snappy jumped up and ate the poor goat

"Okay now we can leave" Artur said as the group left for the jet

 _"This adventure is just beginning"_ Kelvin thought to himself as the jet took off

 **darkalphazero: I hope you guys like the prolog and sorry if it is a little short and for WildFang14 I am sorry I could not introduce your oc I promise he will get introduced in the next chapter**


	3. Welcome to Avengers Academy part one!

**darkalphazero: Wow lots of ocs hope I will be able to include them all! and now on with the story! by the way I just want to say that when _bold italics_ appear in the story it means singing**

 _ **"Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson are you nasty?"**_ Kelvin sang along to one of his favorite songs which was playing on his Ipod but since he was wearing headphones he got a couple of odd looks

"Wonder what song he's singing?" Artur asked

"No clue" Gabriella said while Amelia just shrugged

"Huh?" Kelvin asked as he took out his earbuds

"What song are listening to?" Artur asked but Kelvin didn't have time to answer as the jet landed in front of a mansion, the mansion was at least as big as Avengers tower and it had the Shield logo on the front doors which were solid gold

A pitch black baby Indominus Rex that looked a lot like a Tyrunt and a Border collie puppy came running out the doors and ran up to Artur

"Obsidian, Snout? if you're here then that means..." Artur said as a fourteen year old girl came out the doors She has long straight red hair and bright blue eyes. She is avenge height, atheitic build, has a pale but fair skin. She wear a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pin trim and brown boots with golden buttons "Hey" the girl said

"Hey Alex!" Artur greeted his friend

"So you're here to huh" A boy said to Artur as he walked out the doors He has spike blond hair and blue eyes. He is athletic build and average height and was wearing black wristbands, unzipped vest, short sleeves shirt, jeans, and a pair of high topes

"Yup" Artur said as Kelvin wondered inside

-Time: three minutes later, Place: Peril area observation deck-

Kelvin wondered into a room that didn't look like anything special just a metal table and some chairs but there was one unique thing about it the floor appeared to be made of glass and below a teen could be seen training with each other, and the same thing going on below them was being played from deferent angles on a screen on the table and the left wall which was all screen and there were about three people inside including Kelvin

"Wow" Was the only word Kelvin could muster

"You're new here right?" A teen asked from the table, he had Brown hair, blue eyes and also he appeared to be about fourteen

"Yeah" Kelvin said still focused on the training teen down be low

"The wall has a better angle on it" A girl said she appeared to be about sixteen and she has dark brown hair that is almost at her shoulders and is shorter in the back. Her bangs almost fall in her eyes but she brushes it to the left and they merge with her hair style. They are shorter on the right. She curls her hair to make it look like she has natural curl ringlets, it looks like a cute messy curl. She has deep, mischievous, green eyes that are almond shape that has a natural darkening around them.  
She is small and petite. She has a slight built to her and is very flexible. She is slightly curvy and has a bit of clevage. She is white with an olive tone. She has a round face that looks a bit thin and she I wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a flowy tanktop that has an elastic at the waist end

"Yeah" Kelvin said as he looked at the wall/screen and saw that the teen appeared to be fourteen and he is around 5'5 and he has pale skin, his eyes are a sapphire color and his blond hair is very messy and long and he is wearing a suit which on the torso and legs is dark blue with red lightning bolts and yellow flame designs on it, on the right arm it is yellow and has red lightning bolt designs on it, on the left arm it is red with yellow flame designs, and over this he wears a pair of pitch black sun glasses and a leather jacket along with a pair of blue camouflage boots and blasting robots with fire and lightning

"That's FireBolt" The girl said "Oh by the way I'm Bella"

"Call me Luke" The boy now known as Luke said

"Names Kelvin" Kelvin said

Will Kelvin Maximoff and Artur Stark please report to the head office? repeat will Kelvin Maximoff and Artur Stark please report to the head office?" a robotic vice spoke over the speaker

"Would one of you guys mind to show me where it is?" Kelvin asked shyly

"Sure I'm there a lot" Luke said

-Time: eight minutes later-Place: Head office-

"Here we are" Luke told Kelvin as he left

When Kelvin entered the office he saw that it was mostly made of metal except for the book cases and the only other people there were Artur and Nick Fury who aside from a few wrinkles looked just like he did when he was younger

"Oh you're good" Nick said as he looked at Kelvin " as you already know you two have been chosen to join the Academy-" Nick began to continue as alarms went off "Get to the dorms"

"We don't know where they are" Kelvin said panicking

"I got a map in here" Artur said as he tapped the side of his head and the two buys ran out the door

Kelvin sighed as Artur changed into Crimson "We aren't going to the dorms are we?"

"You can" Crimson said

"I don't know where they are so I guess I'm stuck with you" Kelvin said

"FireBolt and Nitro please report to the main lobby to deal with the intruders repeat FirBolt and Nitro please report to the main lobby" the robotic voice said over the sppeaker

"Hop on!" Crimson said as his lower half turned into a red hover cycle

"Right" Kelvin said as he hoped on and the duo speed off

-Time: two minutes later-Place: main lobby-

When the duo arrived there were six teens, the first was FireBolt and the second was a girl who looked about fourteen and has lightly tanned skin, and stands at 5 foot exactly. She has long, coffee brown hair that falls just to her shoulders. It's thick and a bit wavy, and is usually tied up in a ponytail. she has bright, blue eyes framed by long, black eyelashes and she is wearing A short sleeved, dark blue nylon t-shirt, with 3/4 length dark blue leggings and a pair of hard-wearing trainers. There are two stripes of white on her t-shirt, crossing in an x formation on her back and front. There are small Lightning bolts on her leggings near the ends, the third was a fifteen year old boy with white hair that went down to his knees and pale skin and his right eye is red while his left ye is green and he was wearing a pair of brown gloves and a pair of black shorts, the fourth was a girl wearing a more 'catty' version of Crimson with a buzz saw shieldelectric whip rather than a morning star arm on her left arm, her right arm has 3 long barbed mechanical claws, the third was a fifteen year old boy with pale skin and brown eyes and darker brown hair wearing a purple tuxedo and holding a Tommy gun with flames painted on it, the last was a fifteen year old girl with extremely pale skin and pitch black hair the looked kind of like it was made of darkness and ruby eyes wearing a dark green shirt under a grey trench coat and a pair of tan cargo shorts and she was holding two short swords

 **Author's note:**

 **hey guys hoped you liked the chapter and I am really sorry that I didn't have to include all the ocs but since this is a two parter the will appear in the next one, oh and just wondering do you guys know what Panic! at the disco song Kelvin was singing at the start of the chapter?**


	4. Update and preview

**Ok guys I know this isn't a actual chapter but I have something to announce: there is now a poll on my profile asking whish two of my stories should be my main focus but I have a preview to hold you guys over (Hopefully):**

"Damn it!" Raymond yelled as he punched the wall "Why am I so weak!"

"Ray your not weak" A female voice said

"CC?" Raymond asked as he turned around


End file.
